A Perfect Idol
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Sekuel Her First Love. Sakura, member paling populer di KNH48 bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya, alasannya berjuang keras di KNH48.


AN: oke, fic ini merupakan sekuel dari fic gue sebelumnya, her first love. buat yang pernah nanya kenapa KNH48 itu ga dari jepang, karena seinget gue konoha itu di negara hi. gitu.

.

.

A Perfect Idol

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi itu. Jarang sekali suasana pagi di Suna terasa begitu sejuk. Suna meruapakan kampung halaman dari sahabatnya, Sasori. Beberapa hari ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk berlibur di rumah Sasori, sebuah daerah yang dipenuhi oleh padang pasir.

Selesai menikmati pemandangan dari balkon kamar, Naruto kembali masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Sasori yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Mengambil dompet dan handphonenya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri pagi itu. Beberapa hari di Suna dan belum pernah lari pagi disana, Naruto ingin tahu rasanya.

Lelah berlari, Naruto memutuskan membeli minuman di warung terdekat yang bisa ia temukan. Tak lama, Naruto sudah duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Sejak teknologi sudah mampu membuat padang pasir Suna menjadi rindang, maka taman-taman buatan pun bermunculan. Mata Naruto melebar, saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang duduk mengelus-ngelus pergelangan kakinya. Rambut pink itu, salah satu anggota paling terkenal di KNH48, mantan pacarnya, Sakura.

Bibir gadis itu komat-kamit tidak karuan, sambil terus mengelus-elus kakinya yang sakit. Sakura mungkin tidak secantik Hinata atau pun seseksi Ino, malah jika dilihat sekilas dia tidak begitu menonjol dibandingkan anggota KNH48 yang lain. Tetapi tingkah lakunya, gayanya yang khas dan daya tariknya di panggung membuat gadis itu begitu terkenal. Haruno Sakura, a perfect idol.

"Dasar sepatu jelek!"

"Aww..." Naruto meringis saat sebuah sepatu kets mengenai kepalanya.

"Na... ru..." Sakura menahan nafasnya saat menyadari Naruto sedang duduk di bangku taman yang bersebrangan dengannya. Lama tak bertegur sapa, bertemu dengan mantan pacar dalam kondisi seperti ini jelas bukan keinginan Sakura. Oke, Sakura mungkin memang masih menyimpan sedikit dendam pada Naruto, tetapi bukan berarti Sakura ingin melemparinya dengan sepatu. Ya ampun...

Sambil terpincang, Sakura berusaha berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan maut Sakura. Sakura mengambil sepatunya yang tergeletak di jalan, lalu duduk disamping Naruto.

"Emm... itu... sakit?" Sakura menunjuk kening Naruto yang terlihat memerah bekas lemparannya tadi. Naruto menoleh, membuat Sakura bertatapan langsung dengan mata birunya. JEGERRR... walaupun Sakura kesal dengan Naruto, walau sehebat apa pun Sakura berakting, tapi menatap mata Naruto dari jarak sedekat ini benar-benar membuat perut gadis itu seperti diaduk-aduk.

"Tidak sakit, kok." Jawab Naruto datar. "Kakimu kenapa?"

"Emm... terkilir." Sakura menatap kaki kanannya yang masih dibalut kaos kaki berwarna pink. "Sepatu baru ini agak licin, tadi aku terjatuh disitu." Sakura menunjuk sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Dasar ceroboh." Naruto berdiri lalu duduk di aspal, menghadap Sakura. "Coba aku pijat..."

"Stop!" Teriak Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Memangnya kau bisa memijat?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah lupa aku ikut karate?"

"Memangnya kalau ikut karate kau jadi bisa memijat?"

Naruto mendecak kesal, menatap wajah Sakura yang benar-benar minta dijitak itu. Yah, mungkin dulu Naruto memang keterlaluan saat gadis itu menjadi pacarnya. Tetapi sebenarnya Naruto sudah sadar dengan kesalahannya saat Sakura memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan KNH48. Sakura yang menurutnya hanya mengganggu hobinya, malah menjadi bagian dari hobinya itu sendiri. Sayangnya, kali ini tak tersentuh.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau ada disini sekarang. Tetapi lusa kau ada konser di Oto kan? Kalau kakimu tidak ditangani sekarang, akan butuh waktu lebih lama untuk sembuh."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berpikir apakah sebaiknya menerima tawaran Naruto untuk dipijat atau tidak. Yah, Sakura memang sedang berada di Suna untuk melakukan siaran di sebuah radio hari ini. Memang tidak diumumkan secara langsung oleh official karena Sakura akan menjadi special guest pada siaran kali ini. Semaniak-maniaknya Naruto pada KNH48 wajar saja kalau dia tidak mengetahui alasan keberadaan Sakura disini.

"Kau... yakin bisa?"

"Aku sering membetulkan yang lebih parah saat latihan." Naruto tersenyum, membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ah sial, dari dulu Naruto memang tampan.

"Sakit?" Naruto masih tersenyum. Sakura merasa tengkuknya mendingin, Naruto jarang tersenyum seperti ini. Biasanya dia lebih sering menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, pertanda buruk.

Prak... Teriakan Sakura melengking di taman yang sepi itu.

"Hei... pelankan sedikit suaramu. Nanti aku dikira mau memper..."

"Sakit, tahu!" Naruto tertawa geli.

"Iya, sakit. Tapi setelah ini kau langsung bisa berjalan normal." Naruto duduk kembali disebelah Sakura. "Kau... hanya tidak terbiasa."

"Latihanku jauh lebih keras..."

"Iya, aku tahu." Kata Naruto. "Latihan ala militer kan? KNH48 itu?"

"Oh iya, kau kan selalu tahu, ya?" Sakura mencibir. "Tapi, terima kasih atas dukungannya. Tanpa fans sepertimu, kamu tidak bisa berkembang sejauh ini."

"Masih bertingkah seolah sedang konferensi pers, hah?" Naruto tertawa.

"Kau... ingin aku bilang apa?"

"Minta maaf."

"Hah?"

"Gara-gara curhatmu di televisi, aku jadi diselidiki banyak orang, tahu? Kau tidak tahu betapa sintingnya para penggemarmu itu." Naruto tertawa saat mengingat beberapa orang yang mendatanginya ke kampus. Sakura tersenyum salah tingkah, tidak menyangka dampaknya akan seperti ini. Yah, waktu itu sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menyindir Naruto, sih.

"Yah, oke. Aku minta maaf."

"Baik. Maaf diterima."

"Semudah itu?" Naruto masih tersenyum. "Ya ampun. Padahal dulu kau bisa marah lama sekali setiap aku melakukan kesalahan, sedikit pun. Dan kesalahanku kali ini padamu bisa dibilang lumayan parah, menceritakan betapa buruknya kau sebagai seorang pacar di televisi, membuat beberapa penggemar menerormu, dan kau pikir aku tidak tahu mereka membicarakanmu di internet?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Oke, aku lupa bedanya." Sakura memakai sepatunya, merasakan kakinya sudah tidak begitu susah menapak. "Hei, pijatan mautmu sepertinya berhasil." Sakura berdiri.

"Beda apanya?" Naruto menatap Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku kan member KNH48, tentu saja kau tidak marah. Kalau dulu, kau pasti akan langsung pergi meninggalkanku."

"Hei... aku minta maaf." Naruto menunduk. "Tapi... aku... ya... sepertinya kau bahagia. Aku senang melihatmu bahagia."

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Kau selalu membeli tiketku, kan?" Suara Sakura mulai bergetar, tidak yakin kenapa... hanya saja gadis itu ingin menangis. "Kau sudah berhenti melihat Karin sekarang, kau hanya melihatku. Bagaimana Naruto, aku idolamu kan? Aku mendapatkan perhatianmu, kan?"

"Sakura... kau..."

"Kau pikir berapa tahun aku menghabiskan waktu berjuang menjadi idola yang sempurna untukmu?" Sakura benar-benar menangis kali ini. "Ya ampun, aku hanya ingin kau melihatku. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku bisa lebih baik dari Karin, kau suka dia kan? Kau lebih suka dia daripada aku kan? Makanya kau tidak pernah peduli padaku."

"Sakura... hei..." Naruto berdiri, tidak yakin harus berkata apa.

"Aku berusaha keras untukmu. Itu tidak mudah, itu benar-benar tidak mudah."

Naruto melepaskan jaketnya, menutupi kepala dan rambut sakura dengan jaketnya, lalu memeluk gadis itu. Sakura sama sekali tidak melawan, hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Naruto. "Setelah kita putus, aku benar-benar merasa menyesal. Aku sering lupa makan, lupa banyak hal, biasanya kau selalu mengingatkanku, kan."

"Aku bukan jam alarm-mu." Kata Sakura dengan suara teredam oleh jaket Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar baru sadar aku membutuhkanmu." Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Tadinya, aku sudah berhenti dengan segala kegilaan mengenai idol itu, memilih fokus pada karate saja. Aku ingin kau kembali... tapi kau tiba-tiba muncul di televisi bersama generasi dua itu. Aku sungguh kaget. Dan... aku terus mengikutimu, kau tahu kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau... selalu ada."

"Hei... saat kau graduate nanti. Maukah kau kembali padaku? Aku berjanji aku tidak akan melihat idol manapun lagi. Kau sendiri, sudah merupakan perfect idol untukku, kan?"

Sakura hanya diam dan memeluk pinggang Naruto. Hemm... sepertinya kelulusan Sakura dari KNH48 akan terjadi lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan para penggemarnya.

.

.

AN:

oke, fic ini emang sakuranya ujung-ujungnya balik ama naru... ga balik langsung sih, kan nunggu si sakunya graduate dulu... emang kesannya bego sih, tapi entah kenapa gue lebih seneng kayak gini. ngeliat cewe yang sok bales dendem karena sebenernya dia suka itu rasanya unyu banget. hehehe...

oke, tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu!

raiko azawa, sign outtt


End file.
